Fight Me
by Halsteadpd
Summary: Linstead AU One shot


Appendicitis sucks.

Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if she had listened to her partner and gone to the hospital when he said so. God she could just hear Antonio Dawson's voice now. The pain wasn't even that bad. It started in her belly button after lunch and by the time she had finished eating dinner, the pain was just a dull ache in the right, lower part of her abdomen. She woke up the next morning feeling fine, up until she realized she had to pee what felt like every five minutes.

In the back of her mind she knew. She knew what was wrong but instead of swallowing her pride and going to the emergency room like a normal person would have, she went about her day. It wasn't until after she tackled one of the suspects they were chasing that she made that decision. The pain had been so bad that her world was spinning.

After waiting for two hours in the emergency waiting room, Erin was tempted to just get up and leave. The pain was honestly feeling a whole lot better—it was nothing compared to what it was when she came in. But she stuck around because she could see the unimpressed look Antonio would be giving her the second he saw her face again.

Erin made her way over to the nurse's desk about an hour later—intending to tell the nurse that she was feeling better and wanted to leave—but she quickly felt her stomach churn. She didn't make it to the trashcan fast enough before all the contents of her stomach spewed out of her.

"Get me a wheelchair!" The nurse called out as she ran to Erin's side.

The rest was all a blur, she remembered having an ultrasound done and getting blood drawn as one of the ER nurses inserted an IV. One of the doctors was talking about a ruptured appendix or something and before she knew it, she was looking up into the bright lights of an operating room as a different nurse held a mask over her nose and mouth.

When she woke up, she was in a dimly lit room by herself. She felt groggy and her back was aching. Quickly, she noticed the feeling of a heavy weight on her abdomen but she didn't have the energy to move it off.

Erin noticed her throat was dry and sore whenever she swallowed—she would kill for some fucking water. As if on command, a man in fitted black scrubs walked into her room, a cup of ice water in each of his hands.

"Oh, you're awake." His voice was soft and smooth like honey and it for some reason it brought her a sense of comfort. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Erin replied hoarsely. "Kinda achey."

"That's just the anesthesia wearing off." He put the cups of water on a table and moved it closer to her bed. "I'm Jay, I'll be your nurse. I'm just going to do a quick check of your vitals if that's okay."

Erin nodded her head and forced her eyes open. The medications in her system were lulling her to sleep again, but for some reason, she couldn't keep her eyes off the attractive man. His biceps bulged in the black fabric of his scrubs and his ass was tight against the pants. His hair was combed neatly and the stubble on his face was trimmed professionally. God he was so _hot_.

Gently, he moved the sleeve of her scrubs up and placed a blood pressure cuff around her arm before pushing a button to start the machine. He took a thermometer and moved it across her forehead and recorded the number displayed. He looked at the monitors above her head, inputting all the data into the iPad before removing the cuff from her arm.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" He asked as he moved around the bed, grabbing a remote of some kind.

"It just feels really heavy around my abdomen."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"It's a bit fuzzy. I think my appendix burst or something."

"Mhmm. The doctor had to clean out your abdomen to minimize the chance of infection so you're going to be a little sore. You've got a six-inch incision on the right side of your abdomen. We've got you on an antibiotic drip and you're going to have to stay here for a few days. I can give you some morphine for the pain if you think you need it."

"I'm okay for now."

"Okay, well if you need me you can push this red plus sign and I'll be here as fast as I can." Jay handed Erin the remote before grabbing one of the cups of water. "You were intubated as a precaution during the surgery so your throat may be a bit sore. Sipping on this will help." He removed the plastic covering on her straw and handed it to her before heading towards the door. "I'll be back soon to check your vitals again but if you need me you know how to get into contact." Jay turned off the light and closed the sliding door to the room.

Erin watched him as he left. If all her nurses looked like he did her hospital stay couldn't be that bad, even if it was for a few days.

A small smile graced her lips as she fell into a drug induced slumber, her dreams filled with the freckles lining Jay's cheeks.

"Erin… Erin, wake up." As if her dreams materialized, Erin opened her eyes to see Jay's concerned eyes looking down at her. "I need you to take some nice deep breaths for me." She hadn't heard it before but she realized one of the monitors behind her was beeping erratically. She followed Jay's directions until the machine stopped beeping. Whatever had just happened she was sure it wasn't good. "Your lungs are a bit stiff from the tube they put in earlier. If the machines start beeping again just take some deep breaths again until they calm down again." He moved behind her bed again and she couldn't see what he was doing until he came back into her line of sight. Erin frowned at him when she noticed what he was holding.

"I don't need that." She stated tiredly. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep but this insanely attractive man wouldn't let her. "I'm fine."

"I'm afraid not. Your body isn't getting enough oxygen." Jay stated almost sternly, wanting to leave no room for arguments. He fixed the clear tube around her nostrils and resting it around her ears.

"Fight me."

"Maybe later." Jay replied with a smile on his face. "I'll be back to check your vitals again before I leave, how about you try and get some more sleep?" He checked that she had water left before leaving the room again, ready to see his next patient.

The next time Erin woke up, she didn't even realize he was in the room. She was in such a deep sleep from the drugs that she hadn't heard him come in.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Jay asked when he noticed that her eyes were open.

"I'm in a little pain. It's okay though."

"Good. I just need to take a peek at your incision." After inspecting her cut, he typed into the iPad before turning his attention back to her. "Okay so the night shift nurse will be in my spot until I'm back tomorrow morning. If you need anything just press the nurse button and she'll be right with you."

"You're not staying?" Erin asked, almost pouting.

"Unfortunately not. I gotta get home and get some sleep. You'll see me bright and early in the morning, I promise." He moved the blankets up higher around her chest and she noticed he had brought her more ice water. "She's probably going to wake you up for another vitals check in about four hours. Try and get some sleep until then, I'll see you in the morning."

Jay was back at seven am sharp the next morning, finding Erin buried under a mountain of pillows and blankets. She had barely gotten any sleep. The blinds were paper thin so they let in a lot of the light from the street and moon. Any time she was close to falling asleep, Maggie—the night nurse—would wake her for a vitals check. At around four in the morning, Erin had had enough. She pushed the button for the nurse and asked for some extra pillows and blankets.

Maggie had watched her with an amused expression on her face as she watched Erin attempt to cocoon herself in all the sheets. But Erin had managed to fall asleep, although it was very light.

She heard Jay walk into her room and opened her eyes to see him peering down into her cave. He gently moved a pillow away from her face and smiled when he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning." He sounded too cheery for the early hour but she knew he had probably been awake for a couple of hours. "How are you feeling?"

"Miserable." Erin said, her voice dripping with exhaustion.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice as he furrowed his brows.

"I hate it here. I want my bed." She sighed deeply when he began rearranging the pillows and blankets around her, needing access to her arm to take her blood pressure again. "Do you have to keep doing this so often."

"Yes. We're just trying to make sure you don't die." Jay picked up the oxygen tube that was thrown haphazardly over the side of the bed. "When did you take this off?" Erin shrugged her shoulders in response. "You need to keep this on, Erin." He readjusted the tube back around her face after checking the oxygen flow rate.

"Fight me." Erin said as she narrowed her eyes at her very handsome nurse.

"I would, but you'd win." Jay said as he removed the blood pressure cuff from around her arm again. "Get some rest, Erin."

After another day in the hospital, Erin was finally given the green light to go home. She was sitting on her bed, ready to go but she had to wait for Jay to remove the IV from her arm.

He came into her room with a smile on his face and held a coffee cup in his one hand. He placed it down on her table, but Erin didn't think much of it as she watched him grab a pair of gloves before slipping them on. He held some gauze against the IV line before skillfully pulling it out before applying firm pressure. He taped it into place and discarded the needle into the sharps basket before peeling off his gloves.

"Okay, you're good to go. All of your at home instructions are on these sheets of paper and you're going to have to follow up in about a month with your primary care physician." He handed her a small stack of papers. "There's also a prescription in there for some Tylenol 3 if you need it otherwise you can just take regular Tylenol."

"Thank you." Erin replied with a smile on her face. As glad as she was that she was getting out of the hospital, she was going to miss seeing Jay's handsome face everyday. He left the room with his own matching smile, giving her some privacy as she got dressed in her street clothes again.

As she finished getting ready, Erin noticed something written on the sleeve of the coffee cup Jay had brought in. She picked it up and smiled, her eyes reading over his phone number and the words "fight me" underneath.

**Leave me some reviews? Yes? No? Did you like it? This was a random one that I found but I loved it. **


End file.
